


Street Cat

by pastelpeafowl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is Jasmine, Aladdin AU, Bow is Rajah, Catra is Aladdin, F/F, Hordak is Sultan, I don't hate Glimmer, I just think this is funny, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kyle is Abu, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian disaster Catra (She-Ra), Literally sticking to the plot, Scorpia is Genie, Shadow Weaver is Jafar, Swift Wind is Iago, Villian Glimmer, Y'all know the plot of Aladdin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpeafowl/pseuds/pastelpeafowl
Summary: Catra is a common thief who meets Princess Adora, the beautiful daughter of the sultan of Bright Moon. After trusting the wrong woman, Catra becomes trapped in the Cave of Wonders and stumbles upon a magic lamp that unleashes a powerful, wisecracking, larger-than-life genie. Never having a friend like the genie before, Catra finds herself suddenly obtaining the life she always dreamed of having, and falling for the girl she never dreamed of loving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time ever writing this pairing and I decided to start off with a bang with an AU of my favorite Disney movie ever!
> 
> I've put in the tags who each character is, but I'll go ahead and put it here as well.
> 
> Aladdin- Catra  
> Jasmine- Adora  
> Abu- Kyle  
> Sultan- Hordak  
> Rajah- Bow  
> Genie- Scorpia  
> Jafar- Shadow Weaver  
> Iago- Swift Wind
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you so much!! <3
> 
> Edit: Sorry guys! This is my first time posting a work in a longgg time! I forgot I had to click that there are multiple chapters! There will be more, I promise :)

“Kyle! Now!” Catra whisper-yells, throwing her smaller friend towards the face of the unsuspecting merchant.

Kyle chatters happily, leaping towards his face and landing smack on it.

“Hey! Whose monkey is this!?” He yells, stumbling backward before falling to the ground, clawing at Kyle as he tries to remove him.

Catra quickly acts, opening her small bag and grabbing two freshly baked loaves of bread off of the man’s stand. The commotion the man was making causes the usually chatty marketplace to go completely silent. A small crowd forms around Kyle and the man, but just as he starts to call for help, Catra clicks her tongue, indicating to Kyle that they’re done here.

“Sorry about that, Sir!” Catra apologizes, leaning down and holding out her hand to help the poor man up. His face is scratched up, but besides that, he’s completely fine, “Kyle gets kind of rowdy in the afternoon… he just needs a nap and he’ll be back to his sweet little self!” Catra flashes a fake smile, patting her monkey pal on the head.

Kyle crosses his arms, beginning to chatter in disagreement but before he can say anything, Catra shoves him in her bag.

“Well… we’ve obviously caused enough trouble for today. I’ll see you around!”

Catra starts to walk away, keeping her head down and hoping he doesn’t notice the missing bread before she disappears into the market crowds. Unknown to her though, she forgot to close her bag. As she passes the merchant, he glances down to see Kyle chomping on a loaf of his bread.

“Hey! Just you wait for one second! You didn’t pay for that!” He shouts, throwing off his apron to run after the girl.

“Ugh! Must’ve forgotten to close my bag again. Hold on, Kyle. It looks like we’re going for a run!” Catra closes the flap of her bag, making sure it’s tightly attached to her body before she begins to run.

The merchant continues to run after her but quickly grows tired. Suddenly, he spots a small group of guards.

“Guards! Get her! She stole my bread!”

The guards look at each other, then at Catra.

“You again…” mutters the tallest guard, “we’ll have fun capturing you this time!”

“Yeah, sure! If you can even catch me!” She yells behind her. Up ahead she spots light purple curtains blowing in the wind. Seeing this as her only chance to get ahead of them, she decides to take her chances. Catra leaps from the ground, grasping onto the curtains from the house above her, praying they’re tightly secured before using them to swing herself on top of the building. She lands roughly, planting face first into the ground.

“Wow… that was the craziest thing I’ve ever done, Kyle.” Catra laughs, opening her bag to see if he was alright. Though he was a little dizzy, he did a thumbs up, indicating that he was fine.

“It’ll be the last crazy thing you ever do!”

Catra looks up, her eyes widening when she sees the guards have caught up to her already.

“Alright, no more stopping.”

Catra begins to leap from building to building, not stopping to look behind her as she continues to run. Finally, she feels safe enough to look behind her.

“Please be no one, please be no one, please be no one…” She pleads quietly, turning her head slowly.

Nothing.

Catra blows out a breath of relief, smiling to herself.

“Alright, Kyle. It’s safe.”

Kyle leaps out of her bag, jumping onto her shoulder with the half-eaten loaf of bread in his hand.

“What do you say, Kyle? Should we settle down and eat our dinner?” Catra pulls her bag off of her, jumping off of the building she stopped on and making her way to the alley nearby.

“We should be safe here.” She mutters to herself, collapsing on the ground and leaning her head back against the wall.

Kyle jumps off of her shoulder, digging into his bread once again.

“U-uh… Excuse me?” A small voice interrupts Catra as she pulls out her loaf.

A small girl stands in front her, a look of despair locked on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Catra asks, concern quickly overpowering the hunger she had just been wallowing in.

The small girl doesn’t say anything, tears quickly beginning to pour down her face. Her eyes lock on the bread in Catra’s hand.

“Are you hungry..?” Catra questions, her eyebrows raising slightly.

The girl says nothing, only nods her head quickly.

Catra smiles a little, holding up the untouched loaf to the girl, “Here. Please, take this. You need it more than I do.”

The girl gasps, her hand hesitantly reaching out to take it. She doesn’t say anything else, just runs off into the darkness with the loaf.

“She could’ve at least said thanks.” Catra scoffs, smiling to herself, “Though she does remind me of myself when I was that age… actually, I was about the same age when mother… passed.”

Tears spring to Catra’s eyes, but she blinks them away. Kyle cocks his head to the right, placing down his bread and leaping into her arms, hugging her tightly and chattering happily to her.

“Alright, Kyle, alright. I get it. I love you too. You are my partner in crime after all.”

Kyle leaps to the ground, making finger guns and pretending to shoot them in the direction away from Catra.

Catra laughs happily, shaking her head, “Well, one thing’s for sure. You always know how to cheer me up.” A sigh falls from her lips and she stands, holding out her hand so Kyle can scamper up it and sit on her shoulder.

“Done with your bread?” She questions, laughing when Kyle jumps off her shoulder and to the ground, running to grab the remaining piece of it. Just as quickly as he left, he’s back up on her shoulder, continuing to munch on his loaf.

“Let’s head home.” Catra makes her way out of the dark alley, scrunching her eyebrows together as she starts to hear music and cheering as she comes closer to the main road.

The road is flooded with guards, which instantly made Catra uneasy. Something was off about them though. They weren’t wearing the uniform that was required in Bright Moon.

Then Catra saw her.

A shining princess sitting atop a horse, making her way towards the palace.

“Out of the way! Princess Glimmer is coming through!” A guard shouts, scowling at any person who dared be in her way.

That was when Catra noticed the small girl from before.

In the light, she looks so much smaller and timid than she did in the alley. She clearly wasn’t paying attention to everyone around her either, because without looking, she ran into the middle of the road.

“NO!” Catra yells, running towards the front of the crowd so she could get a better view.

“Out of the way!” The same guard yells, charging up a magical blast and getting ready to fire it at the girl.

Catra doesn’t think, she just sets Kyle down in the crowd and leaps into the road, blocking the way of the small girl as the guard blasts her with his magic powers.

“AGHH!” She shouts, her body crumbling to the ground as she’s hit with what she can only describe as lightning.

“What is going on!” Princess Glimmer shouts, yanking her horse to a stop. She jumps off of her steed, marching up to Catra’s body and scoffing.

“A street cat, huh? Scram, some of us who are actually worth something have places to be.”

Catra laughs darkly, spitting out a mouth full of blood. Her fall to the ground hadn’t been kind to her.

“You were going to run over this young girl…” Catra begins, motioning behind her.

“What young girl?” Glimmer asks, scoffing at her.

Catra turns around, her eyes widening. She was gone.

“She didn’t even say thank you! Again!” Catra exclaims to herself, sighing.

“I won’t say it again, street cat. Get out of my way. I have a meeting with Princess Adora, and I can’t let some stray like you make me late!” Glimmer bitterly exclaims, bringing her foot down to kick Catra’s body to the side of the road. “Guard. Make sure she doesn’t cause me any more trouble. Not that she will in that state!” Glimmer laughs, walking back over to her horse and pulling herself back up on it.

Catra groans, clutching her side in pain as Glimmer passes her. Kyle, who has been watching from the crowd, rushes across the road to her side. He chatters loudly, concern obvious in his voice. Catra tries to open her mouth, wanting to tell her companion that she was okay. That everything would be okay. But she can’t. Whatever kind of magic that guard had used on her had completely drained her of her stamina, and she ends up passing out before she can say anything else.

\---

Catra wakes up with a start, gasping when she realizes that she’s home.

“Kyle?” She calls out, looking around her frantically.

She looks outside, smiling faintly when she sees that it’s sunset.

“Must’ve been a dream.”

Catra realizes her entire body is sore, and she scrunches her eyebrows together. Quickly she stands, running over to the shattered mirror she keeps in the corner. Her face and body are a bit scratched up, and her clothes are torn.

“What!? Well if it wasn’t a dream, then…”

Just then, Kyle swings through the window, a smile on his face.

“Kyle! Did you drag me all the way home!?” Catra exclaims, her eyes wide.

Kyle shrugs, running up to her and handing her an apple.

“Did you steal this for me?”

Kyle nods, pushing the hand holding it towards her mouth.

“You’re right. I should probably eat if I want to get my energy back. Whatever that guard did to me really beat me up.” Catra forces a smile, walking back over to her makeshift bed and plopping down on it, devouring the apple that Kyle brought her.

“Thank you for the apple, Kyle. I really appreciate it.”

Kyle takes the small hat off of his head, bowing to her.

“We should probably hit the hay… it’s been a long day, and not a fun one.” Catra tosses the core into the basket sitting close to her. Whenever she had fruits and veggies, she would keep the remaining bits and sell it to a local composter for a few pieces of gold. It wasn’t enough to buy anything good, but if she saved every little bit, then one day she and Kyle might be able to actually buy a home to stay in, not a tower in the middle of town that the owner never checked up on.

Catra makes herself comfy on her torn blankets, curling up in a ball and shutting her eyes.

Kyle climbs up the ruined walls, making his way to his small makeshift bed that Catra had made him years ago.

“You know, Kyle…” Catra starts, hope filling her voice, “one day, it won’t be like this. We’re going to be filthy rich; we’ll live in a castle of our own. We won’t have to steal anything, all we’ll have to do is ask our servants to get us something, and we’ll have it. We’ll each have our own rooms, the size of our current one… no… two times the size of our current one! We’ll have nice clothes, and we’ll never have to remember this life we’ve chosen to live again…” Catra trails off, sleep overcoming her easily.

Kyle chatters softly, shaking his head a little before quickly falling asleep as well.

\---

“Father, you seriously liked her!?” Adora shouts, groaning as she clutches her face in her hands.

“Adora, you know that I am not getting any younger… sooner or later, you need to get married. Yes, I agree with you that Princess Glimmer is… a little intense… but you’re going to need someone strong-willed like her to rule beside you when you become the sultana!” Hordak finishes, glancing over to Shadow Weaver who stands by his throne, “Shadow Weaver?”

Shadow Weaver stands up straighter, locking eyes with Hordak, “Yes, my sultan?”

“As my most trusted adviser, I would like to hear your opinion.”

“Oh… well… honestly, I agree with Adora. I think she’s too reckless and will end up ruining this empire you’ve worked so hard building. It would be wise to look for someone who is strong-willed and also mature. Someone… who is much like me, I would say.” Shadow Weaver suggestions, causing Adora to raise an eyebrow.

“You had me in the first half…” Adora mumbles, turning around and heading towards the door.

“Adora! Where do you think you’re going!” Hordak shouts, causing the room to shake a little.

“It’s getting late… and I assume you have more people for me to meet tomorrow, yes? I thought it might be a smart idea to head to bed for the night… you know… as a princess, I should get at least eight hours a night so I can continue to look my best.” Adora trails off, turning around to meet her father’s gaze.

“You are partially correct. I do believe it is a smart idea for you to head to bed so that you continue to look your best, but I don’t have anyone planned to come tomorrow. Please, use tomorrow to recover from your meeting with Princess Glimmer today. I can tell she took a toll on you.”

“Thank you, father.” Adora bows to him then turns and exits the room.

Once she’s made it back to her room, she collapses in a chair beside her bed. Bow bounds up to her, placing his head in her lap.

“Oh, Bow. I don’t know what I’m going to do… I don’t want to pick a bride. I don’t get why father won’t let me rule the kingdom on my own. I’ll be a great sultana! I’ll rule the kingdom wonderfully, and I don’t need a Queen to rule by my side.” Adora clenches her fists, squeezing her eyes shut to stop her tears from spilling.

Bow whimpers, licking her cheek to cheer her up. Adora smiles, patting her best friend on the head.

“I need to get out… at least for one day. Father says that I have tomorrow to rest, so I think that I’m going to go out. I’ve never left the palace, so no one would recognize me. I’ll just wear my worst dress, mess up my hair a little, take off my makeup, and I’ll look completely normal!”

Adora springs up, quickly running to her closet and rummaging through her dresses. Eventually, she finds a brown one. It’s dull compared to her others but is still covered in magnificent jewels. She grabs the dress, bringing it over to her gigantic bed and places it on it. Adora then moves to her vanity, opening a drawer and pulling out a sewing kit, grabbing the small scissors inside of it.

After a little hard work, the dress is gem-free and worn down.

Adora quickly changes into it, marching over to her magnificent mirror to take a look at her work.

“Now for my hair…” Adora mutters, pulling it out of the tight bun her maid had put it in this morning. Her hair is messy and slightly wavy, but that’s exactly the look she’s going for.

Finally, she wipes off her makeup.

“Done! Bow, what do you think!?” She yells, spinning around to face the tiger.

Bow takes a step back, not recognizing Adora at first. After a moment, he realizes it’s her and bounds towards her, licking her hand.

“Perfect! Okay, Bow… I’m going to go now. I need you to guard my room. No matter what, don’t let anyone in!” Adora begs, leaning down to hug her friend.

Bow leans into the hug, whimpering softly.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m going to be back, I promise. I just… I want to see the world. I need to see it. If I’m going to be stuck here for the rest of my life, I want to at least get one day of freedom.” Adora pulls away, smiling genuinely at him.

Adora heads towards her balcony, looking back to Bow one more time.

“Goodbye, Bow. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”


	2. Chapter 2

Catra runs through the streets, a bag of gold held tightly in her hand and Kyle gripping tightly onto her on her shoulder.

“Okay, Kyle… I think we outran him.” Catra breathes heavily, slowing down to catch her breath.

At that moment, Adora passes her and instantly catches her eye.

“Kyle… you see her too, right!?” Catra asks, rubbing her eyes to see if the mystery girl is even real.

Kyle chatters in reply, scampering to Catra’s other shoulder to get a better look at Adora.

Adora walks up to a stand where two little girls are staring at some apples that a merchant is selling. She furrows her eyebrows, bending down so she is level with the girls, “Hey, are you girls hungry?” Her soft voice asks them.

The girls nod, staring at her with pleading eyes. She says nothing in return, just stands, grabs two apples, hands them to the girls, and turns to walk away.

The merchant, who was watching the whole time, grabs Adora’s hand and turns her back around, “Hey! Did you just give those girls those apples?!”

She flinches from the tightness of his grip, gulping at the situation she has gotten herself into, “I- yeah… they were hungry! I figured that would be okay, you know. To give starving children food?”

“I don’t care if they’re starving, I don’t care if those apples you gave them just saved their lives! You better have money to pay for those!”

“I… don’t.” Adora looks down in defeat, sighing to herself.

The man growls, reaching to his side to grab his dagger, “Then you know the penalty.”

“Wait! Please, no! Don’t! I can go to the palace; I know the Sultan! I can bring you money, anything you want! Please- “

At that moment, Catra rushes to the man and grabs Adora away from him, “Thank you, sir! I’m so glad you found her!” She exclaims, faking a smile of relief.

“What?” The merchant asks, confusion sprawling across his face.

“You see, this is my… sister. She’s such a kind soul, but sometimes she thinks without considering the consequences. We were… uh… wondering the marketplace, looking for a gift for our dear mother when she suddenly ran off! She must’ve seen your stand and those poor little girls, and you know the rest from there.” Catra sighs, shaking her head and glaring at Adora.

The merchant barks out a laugh, sneering at the women in front of him, “She said she knows the Sultan and could return to the palace to get money.”

“Oh, yes. You see… that’s her nickname for me. When we were kids we played pretend a lot. I would be the Sultan, she would be Princess Adora, and our house would be the palace. We were talking about it before she ran off, so I imagine she meant to say ‘Catra’ and ‘my house’.” Catra forces out laughter, nudging Adora to indicate that she should be laughing as well.

“Oh, yes. My bad. I am so… clumsy. My mind seems to be deteriorating as the days go on.” Adora replies, forcing a fake smile to her face as she laughs with Catra.

Catra nods, continuing, “You see, I’m the one with all of the money, which is why she said she didn’t have any. But here, please take this money as compensation and as a humble apology.” Catra hands the merchant a small bag, not waiting for a response before turning away and pulling Adora along with her.

“That was awful. I can tell you’ve never lied before.” Catra hisses, pulling Adora through the crowded marketplace as quickly as she can.

“I didn’t ask for your help,” Adora bites back, “I had the entire thing under control…” She trails off, realizing that she doesn’t know the other woman’s name.

“Catra.”

“I had it under control, Catra.” Adora huffs out, yanking her hand from Catra’s as they make their way into a back alley.

Catra turns to face Adora, sighing deeply, “He was one second away from ruining that pretty face of yours.”

Adora opens her mouth to reply but Catra grabs her hand again and starts to move at a quick pace, navigating them through the alleys of Bright Moon.

“What’s the rush?” Adora asks, doing her best to keep up with Catra’s pace so she isn’t dragged along like a doll.

“Well… let’s just say… I didn’t give the merchant a bag of gold like I said I did. It’s actually a bag of nothing. It won’t be long before every guard in Bright Moon is after me, so we better hurry it up and get to my place.” Catra turns to look at Adora, smirking a little.

“Every guard in Bright Moon? I highly doubt that.” Adora scoffs, frowning a little when Catra drops her hand.

Catra grabs a ladder from the ground, leaning it against the building they stopped at and holding it steady, “You’d be surprised. Now, go ahead and climb this ladder.”

Just as Catra finishes her sentence, the ground begins to shake a little and the chatter of angry men begins to get louder, “Shit. Hurry!” Catra shouts at Adora, gripping the ladder tighter.

Adora rushes up the ladder, turning behind her to see Catra quickly scamper up it. As soon as Catra reaches the roof, she kicks the ladder, causing it to fall to the ground with a crash. Catra falls to her stomach, yanking down Adora with her. Kyle whimpers as dizziness from all the motion hits him, but Catra slaps a hand over his mouth to silence him.

Just as they hit the ground, the alley below them fills with guards. They look around them, cursing to each other when they realize that the two girls are gone.

“Now is our chance. They’re distracted. Come on!” Catra whispers, pulling Adora with her as she stands up and rushes toward her and Kyle’s home.

Once inside, Catra collapses on her makeshift bed. Kyle scampers up to his bed as well, cuddling into his covers and instantly falling asleep.

“Please, make yourself at home.” Catra smiles, bringing her legs up so Adora has the chance to sit in front of her.

“Thank you. This is really… homey.” Adora smiles back, sitting in front of Catra.

“It’s okay. I know it’s shitty… it’s all Kyle and I have though. One day, we want to move to an actual house. Somewhere as big as the palace! But for now, this is home sweet home.” Catra sighs, running her fingers through her hair, “So… I have to know. Why did you tell that merchant that you knew the Sultan?”

“Oh… well… I work at the palace. As a maid to Princess Adora, actually. I figured that maybe I could ask for my pay a little early and then give it to that man.” Adora lies, biting her tongue while she waits for Catra to reply.

“Ah, that makes sense.”

‘Ha, and you said that I couldn’t lie.’ Adora thinks, smiling a little to herself.

“What are you smiling about?” Catra questions, raising an eyebrow at the woman.

“Oh, nothing. I just… I’ve never been around a woman so beautiful.” Adora whispers, a faint blush gracing her cheeks as the words leave her lips.

Catra’s eyes widen, the existence of all words instantly vanishing from her mind, “I- uh- what about the princess, though? Isn’t she like, the most beautiful woman in the world?” Catra finally chokes out, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Oh, that’s what people say. But honestly? I think you’re 100 times more pretty.” Adora fumbles with her fingers, not able to make eye contact with Catra.

It becomes silent between the two girls as they become unsure of what to say or do next. Finally, they both lock eyes. Without giving it a second thought, they lean in.

Just as their lips are about to touch, the old door that leads into Catra’s home bursts open. At least ten guards run in, swords drawn in their hands.

“YOU! STREET CAT!” The lead guard shouts, “GET AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS!”

At that moment, all breath leaves Catra’s lungs.

“The… the what!?” She exclaims, making eye contact with Adora.

Three guards step forward, grabbing Catra and pulling her toward them. In an instant, she’s restrained. From above there’s loud, terrified chatter. Catra glances up, gasping when she sees a guard grabbing and restraining Kyle.

“Stop it! Right now!” Adora gasps, standing quickly and straightening out her hair.

“But… didn’t she kidnap you?” The lead guard questions, a look of confusion sprawled across his face.

“No. She did not. I came out here on my own. I figured that since I have to marry a princess soon and become the Sultana, I should at least get one day of freedom. Not that I have to explain myself to you, though.” Adora angrily replies, marching up to his face, “So let. Catra. Go. Right. Now.”

The lead guard laughs uncomfortably, taking a step back, “Listen, Princess Adora. I wish I could. But my orders to capture Catra come from Shadow Weaver. Kidnapped you or not, I’m expected to bring her back to her.”

“Fine. Then I will talk to her myself.” Adora looks at Catra one last time, sadness deep in her eyes, then walks out of her house, two guards quickly following behind her.

“Come on, street cat. It’s the dungeon for you.”

\---

Adora bursts into Shadow Weaver’s private study, her hair freshly washed and flowing behind her. She didn’t want to stop to get cleaned up before she headed to see Shadow Weaver, but she knew that she would be taken more seriously by the sorceress if she looked presentable.

“Oh! Adora! What a wonderful surprise! Please, have a seat!” Shadow Weaver exclaims, pointing at the small sofa that sits in front of her desk.

Reluctantly, Adora sits in front of the woman.

“I’m not staying long. I just want to know why you sent the guards to capture Catra.” Adora hisses, scowling at the older woman.

“Oh, my dear! To come to rescue you, of course! That disgusting street cat is one of the fiercest troublemakers in all of Bright Moon. When I heard you went missing, I knew that she must be the culprit behind it all.” Shadow Weaver expertly lies, crossing her arms together.

“I wasn’t kidnapped by her. I ran away! I needed a day out of the palace, living like a normal woman. I actually got into some trouble, and Catra is the one who saved me. If anything, she should be honored, not jailed for it.” Adora pounds her fist on the table, startling Swift Wind, Shadow Weaver’s pet parrot, awake.

Swift Wind yawns, stretching out his wings before flying to Shadow Weaver’s shoulder, perching himself on top of it.

“Oh dear… if only I had known.” Shadow Weaver sighs, burying her face into her hands.

“What!?” Adora shouts, jumping to her feet, “What did you do to her!?”

“Well… kidnapping a princess is one of the highest offenses there is… she was put to death as soon as she made it to the palace.” Shadow Weaver glances up from her hands to see Adora’s reaction.

Adora doesn’t say anything, only turns around and runs out of Shadow Weaver’s private study, sobbing along the way.

As soon as the giant door slams shut, Swift Wind lets out a sharp laugh.

“That girl is an idiot.” He squwaks, chuckling to himself.

“Oh, trust me, my pet. I know. I could’ve said anything, and she would’ve believed me.” Shadow Weaver chuckles, standing from her chair.

“So, tell me again why you sent the guards after Catra?” Swift Wind questions, flying from Shadow Weaver’s shoulder and floating in front of her.

“She is the diamond in the rough. The one we need to get ahold of that lamp. Now, Swift Wind,” Shadow Weaver laughs, throwing the gigantic door open and heading out of the study towards the dungeons where Catra was staying. The door slams shut behind her, causing a deafening echo to ring out,

“What do you say we go pay our new friend a visit?”


End file.
